


Cool Cool Cool

by homosociallyyours



Series: Hot Enough for Ya? [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Established Relationship, Hot Weather, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: 3 part drabble series in which it's an unbearably hot day and Harry & Louis might have different ideas about how to deal with it.Written for the Larry Summer Drabble ChallengeHere's part 3, for prompt #55: floatAn icy sweet kiss gets things hotter.





	Cool Cool Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, [angelbabystrange](http://angelbabystrange.tumblr.com), for giving these a once over, and thanks to [Lauren/fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for running this challenge!

“It’s too hot for this today, baby.”

Harry licked the juice from his wrist and fingers and looked at Louis innocently. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Louis raised his eyebrows. “AC’s broken, so we’re not going inside to fuck.” 

Harry leaned into Louis’ space, taking a bite of the popsicle and holding it on his tongue. “Whaddabow somfing el?” 

Louis would’ve laughed if Harry hadn’t kissed him then, passing the icy sweet bite into his mouth and chasing it with his tongue. Harry lowered himself onto Louis’ lap, deepening the kiss until Louis felt like he could float away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this series please reblog the fic post [here](https://tmblr.co/Z0sn1v)!


End file.
